


So, no KFC for dinner?

by Jolandi_Joestar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolandi_Joestar/pseuds/Jolandi_Joestar
Summary: ''What do you mean, you guys don't eat KFC on christmas eve? You practically invented that stuff?!''In which Eiji celebrates his first american christmas with everyone and teaches Ash how it's done in Japan.





	So, no KFC for dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Really needed some christmas fluff for Banana Fish because it's my current obsession!  
> I tried to stick with the manga's broken english for Eiji, since it's a detail I loved ever since reading it the first time!  
> With that being said, enjoy!
> 
> Merry Christmas, guys! ( ' V ' )/

_''What do you mean, you guys don't eat KFC on christmas eve? You practically invented that stuff?!''_  
  
By now, Eiji had already learned a lot about america.  
The trams and subways were dirty and loud, people were little to not considerate of all in public and christmas was no couple's holiday.  
America had been strange to him ever since the first day he arrived, but Eiji was patient and curious, always eager to learn more about this foreign, somewhat scary country. But he had to admit, it surely surprised him that they didn't eat KFC for christmas eve's dinner...  
  
Days had passed since his christmas discussions with Ash had started, always finding more differences between America and Japan until the day had come.  
Curious eyes lingered on the red number reading 24th on the kitchen calendar. The day had been quiet mostly, until Shorter came around, bringing Sing and Nadia along as well.  
Later Max and Jessica joined, Michael on board as well as Ibe. Luckily their flat was big enough to fit everyone and so even Kong and Bones joined them later on.  
The sun had alread gone down by the time Shorter and Sing helped Michael with the christmas tree, making sure everything looked neat and tidy for the morning to come. Eiji, a little helpless as usual, watched on as the evening unfolded itself in front of him.  
Nadia and Jessica had vanished in the kitchen ever since they arrived and every now and then one would hear Max and his wife bicker about this and that.  
  
''No, you wait with that until the turkey's done!''  
  
Or  
  
''You old hag, all you do is complain about me not cooking but once I DO cook, you keep complaining!“  
  
It wasn't anything serious. At least not to them. They fought in one moment and then they laughed over a glass of redwine in the next.

 

So christmas was a family holiday in America, huh?  
  
Ibe had put Eiji in charge of making sure their first, american christmas was never to be forgotten, capturing some good shots throughout the evening and so he went on a hunt for the perfect pictures.  
Later on he sat on the sofa, going through his hunting trophies, chuckling as he saw the image he got of Shorter, picking up Michael who placed the final star on top of the tree, Sing making sure to give them proper instructions on how it looked best. Or that shot of Nadia and Jessica, watching on with curiousity as Max tried his best not to mess up their christmas dinner after praising himself for his amazing chef skills.  
He also caught the moment of big surprise on both Nadia's and Ash's faces as Charlie rung the bell, joining them as well.  
It must've been a shock for Ash to celebrate christmas with a cop after everything that had happened, but it was Christmas, and Nadia had every right to celebrate with her loved one as well.

Even later on, one more suprise waited for them at the front door, a faint hint of shock on Ash's eyes as he opened the door to find Blanca and Yut-Lung to join them as well.  
Turned out, Sing had invited them over.  
A little awkward at first, the mood soon eased again and it was clear to everyone just how grateful Blanca was, that he was allowed to take Yut-Lung along.

Ash and Yut-Lung made sure not to get into each other's ways, sharing some awkward gazes across the coffee table as everyone sat in the living room.  
  


The highlight of the evening, was definitely their dinner.  
Eiji had expected everything but the feast that was being laid out in front of him on a beautifully decorated table.  
To their surprise, it was Yut-Lung who proved to have the professional eye of an interior decorator.

They shared cheers and laughters over their festive turkey, not one second of silence as the warmth of christmas eve spread through each and everyone.

 

Once the clock struck 10 p.m. Kong and Bones said their goodbye's for the evening, joking over how they'd definitely come by for tomorrow's breakfast.  
  
''We'd love to come by for breakfast as well, right Yut-Lung?'' Blanca asked as they were on their way to the front door and even though the boy puffed his cheeks and turned the other way, it was clear how happy he was to be invited as well.

 

''Well, good night then, see you tomorrow!''  
  
They each shared their goodbye's, Nadia and Shorter heading back home while Sing would take a detour to Harlem in order to pay Cain a christmas visit.

Max had put Michael to bed earlier, after having found him passed out from exhaustion behind the christmas tree, but not before Shorter had come up with the idea to put every empty beer bottle in the room, next to the six year old for a once in a lifetime memory shot.

Everyone helped to clean up the kitchen before separating to their bed rooms. Ash and Eiji were lucky their flat was spacious enough to have two more guest rooms.

 

The flat had gone silent, cheerful chitter peacefully dissolving into the calm of a snowy night.

Ash was in the bathroom as Eiji sat in the living room, going through tonight's pictures once more.  
They'd be fond memories forever.  
Seeing Sing and Yut-Lung easily fitting into Blanca's sweater at the same time, or Ash playing with Michael in front of the christmas tree.  
Eiji had found a new family in america. One he'd never let go again.

 

 

''What're you looking at?'' Ash asked as he let himself fall onto the sofa next to Eiji.  
  
''I took lots of pictures today. Want to see?''  
  
_''Sure.''_  
  


Thick snowflakes silently falling onto the streets as the soft streetlights, mixed with some lights from the christmas tree were the only source of light in the living room.

 

''They're great, you sure got an eye for those special shots.'' Ash commented as they had reached the start of their picture adventure again.

One of his hands had found its way into Eiji's hair, playing with some of his raven strands absent-mindedly.  
  
''So? How was your first american christmas eve?'' he asked with a chuckle, their eyes finally meeting.  
  
''It was great! I enjoyed it a lot.''

 

''You told me christmas is a couple's holiday in japan, right?''  
  
Eiji nodded, leaning against Ash.  
  
''It is, so I am glad I could spend evening with you.''

 

''I am glad too.'' Ash chuckled, his head resting against Eiji's as they watched the snow across New York's skyline.  
  


''What do japanese couples do for christmas?''

 

''They go on dates, have nice dinner, exchange present and... _go to love hotel..._ ''

 

''Love hotel? What's that?''

Although Ash could already imagine what purpose those had, he was curious to hear it from Eiji. Teasing him was too delicious after all.  
  
''I-It's...''  
  
Watching him blush and stutter while fumbling with his hands was too cute.  
  
''You know, it's place were couples go to... go to have sex. Walls in japan are thin!!'' he finally pushed it past his lips.

 

Deciding to not put his boyfriend through more stress, Ash decided to put his teasing down, finally giving in to what he had wanted to do all evening long.  
  
''So? Sex is a must for christmas eve?'' he asked with one eyebrow raised, one thumb brushing over Eiji's cheek.  
  
_''You're too much, you know!''_ Eiji called out, playfully pushing Ash away.

 

''I'll stop if you want me to.'' he chuckled, giving Eiji space if needed.  
  
''Don't stop...''  
  
Eiji's answer came almost immediately, as if he had been longing for it all evening as well.  
Ash came in closer again, one hand resting on Eiji's cheek as their eyes met.  
  
''You sure?''  
  
A faint blush was visible on the other's cheeks, raven bangs falling into his face as he turned to face the side.  
  
''I-I'm... sure...''  
  
Silence was met with soft lips, a gentle kiss shared between young lovers. The sound of shuffling pillows filled the room as Eiji let himself fall back, Ash following, their lips never once parting.

 

''I've been wanting to do this all day.'' Ash admitted, kissing Eiji inbetween words.  
  
''S-Same here...''

 

Gentle kisses soon turned sloppy, silence turned into passionate grunts and huffs between each kiss.

Eiji couldn't help but call out Ash's real name out once.

Aslan.

Hearing his name out of Eiji's mouth sent a warm shiver down his spine.  
He wanted to hear it again.  
_Aslan..._

  
And again.

  
_Aslan._

 

And again.

 

**Aslan!**

 

It took a tug on his blonde hair for Ash to notice that Eiji wanted to speak up.  
  
''Huh?''  
  
''Shouldn't we do that in the bed room?''  
  
''But it's so nice with you here~'', he purred, kissing Eiji once more.  
  
''W-What about Max and Jessica?! O-or even worse... Ibe!''

 

''They won't notice if we're quiet.'' he chuckled, demonstrating silence with yet another passionate kiss.  
Eiji couldn't, didn't want to resist and so he let himself be pulled along.  
  


Making out passionately around midnight while the snow fell outside? Yeah, it definitely sounded more like japanese christmas this time.  
  


''A-Ash...'' he moaned, the other already paying attention to the bulge that had built up in Eiji's pants.  
Their eyes met again, affection lingering in each gaze as Ash made sure to make Eiji feel good.

He knew Eiji loved soft dirty talk, walking a thin line between vulgar and yet caring.

 

''Someone's excited, huh?'' he chuckled, kisses trailing down Eiji's neck as Ash started to kiss and bite away on the other's soft flesh. One hand still massaging Eiji through the fabric of his pants, Ash couldn't help but grind his crotch against the other.

He wanted all of that sweet body contact with the boy he'd take a bullet for.

Something about this intimate moment shared in secrecy filled both of them with warmth, longing for more.  
Hushed whispers, soft chuckles, small laughters here and there, their clothes soon could be found on the floor as they enjoyed each other's nakedness.

 

''You're beautiful, Aslan.'' Eiji whispered, resting in Ash's arms as they took a break from their passionate making out session.

 

Never had Ash felt this warm, this content before.  
No one else but Eiji could make him feel that way.

 

His reply was a soft kiss on Eiji's abused lips, light enough for neither of them to feel anything actually.  
  
''You're beautiful, Eiji. Here.'' he whispered as he pressed his palm flat agains the other's chest.  
He could feel his heartbeat, a steady rythm, slow and yet strong.

 

''Everywhere.''  
  
Their words, their gentle praise dripped like thick honey from their lips. Heavy and sweet, their words hitting where it was needed.  
  
''A-Aslan...'' Eiji mumbled, averting his gaze in a shy manner, ''I-I... want to feel you... closer.''  
  
His hand wandered down to Ash's member, gently stroking it as heat took over him.

 

_''Eiji...''_

 

Hard at first, Ash soon had found it easy to relax in Eiji's hands, leaning into his soft touch.  
He leaned back, closing his eyes and for the first time in forever, it didn't feel wrong to be touched like this.  
  


''Tell me if you want me to stop.'' Eiji whispered, adjusting his position to get a better grip around Ash.  
A little unsure, Eiji soon grew more confident in what he was doing, his strokes growing stronger, his grip more firm.

One of Ash's moans actually made him jump a little, surprised to get such a strong reaction from a simple touch.  
  
''Beautiful...'' he whispered with a soft smile on his lips, ''I-Is it good like that?''

 

Ash nodded, eyes still closed as he leaned back even more. Heat, a comfortable pressure building up in his stomach.

 

''E-Eiji~''

 

Seeing Ash like that, he could actually feel his face burn up with a bright red, having to avert his gaze a little.  
  
''You're too damn beautiful...'' he muttered again, pressing a kiss against Ash's lips.  
  
Without them noticing, time went by as they switched between making out and touching each other, soft moans and gentle gasps filling the air.

Eiji's hair was a mess from Ash's hands constantly clawing at it, Ash's neck painted with blacks and blues from passionate kisses.

The night felt like an eternity to them as Ash could feel Eiji tighten up around him, a sharp gasp escaping his lips as he lowered himself on Ash's length.  
  
''Aslan!'' he called out, immediately putting his hands over his mouth to hush himself.  
  
''You want Ibe to find out, huh?'' Ash teased, both hands having a firm grasp on Eiji who sat atop of him.  
  
''Gomen...'' he apologized, trying to accommodate the feeling of Ash being this close to him, feeling him twitch deep inside him.

 

Giving Eiji the time he'd need, Ash had a hard time holding back his thrusts, feeling just how tight his boyfriend was around his cock.  
  
''T-Too much...'' Eiji called out in an almost desperate whisper as Ash finally started to move. Finding the right pace and rythm, it took them a while to find what was working for both of them, pushing Eiji closer and closer towards the edge.  
  
''Together, Aslan. Please!''  
  
Ash couldn't deny the fact that he found it incredibly adorable to see Eiji struggle atop of him, calling out in a mix between desperate english and japanese.

He tried his best to fulfill Eiji's request, riding out his own orgasm as long as possible.

Ash's grip on Eiji's hips grew stronger, Eiji's nails dug into the other's skin as the tension became almost unbearable.  
Staying silent was seemingly impossible for both of them as the tension within slowly faded out.  
Their moans mixed, hot white fluid spilling onto both of their stomachs.

''S-Sorry Eiji, I came inside...'' Ash huffed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
''I-I am the one who's sorry...'' Eiji chuckled, riding out his orgasm as thick drops of cum still trickled onto Ash's stomach.  
  
''We sure made quite a mess, huh?''

 

For a moment they stared at each other before breaking out into hushed laughter.

 

 

 

''You sure did...'' Ibe suddenly mumbled as he passed the living room, still half-asleep on his way to the bathroom.

 

_Thank you, Ibe-san._

 


End file.
